


难兄难弟（一）

by htyaya



Series: 难兄难弟 [1]
Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htyaya/pseuds/htyaya
Summary: 星期一挨打
Relationships: 父子
Series: 难兄难弟 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638232
Kudos: 4





	难兄难弟（一）

难兄难弟

星期一

叮铃铃，一阵闹铃响起，胡天迷迷糊糊的关掉了闹铃，继续睡去，昨天晚上疯玩儿到很晚的他回到家已经是两点多了，还好他老爹最近出去战友聚会，去外地玩儿了不在家。这时候门口想起了一阵敲门声，“哥，哥，快起来送我上学，我要迟到了，再迟到了我就会被叫家长，非得阿玛抽死不可，快点儿……”

胡天的弟弟是个清朝迷，很喜欢管自己家老爹叫阿玛，当然这是他们兄弟俩私底下的叫法，当着他爸的面儿他们一万个胆子也不敢这么叫。胡天无奈的爬起床来，快速的洗漱完毕，这速度都是他在警校锻炼出来的。

忘了给大家介绍，胡天是一名警察，今年25岁，刚才敲门的是他弟弟，叫胡迪，今年18岁，正在读高三。他的老爹叫胡立生，今年50岁，是一名退伍的老兵，退伍后自己在家做生意，开了一个公司。

孩子的母亲很早就去世了，也正是因为如此胡立生才从部队退伍转业回来照顾孩子，以前他在部队上一直都很忙，和孩子们呆的时间也比较短，因此两个孩子起初和他感情不深，他的媳妇儿一个人带俩孩子难免会有些溺爱，因此两个孩子让他着实头疼不已。无奈之下他只好严加管教，没想到效果还不错，于是他便采取了棍棒教育。

俩孩子自从母亲去世之后，父亲回来便没了以前的快活日子，三天一小打，五天一大打，他们俩总算是收敛了一些。胡天高中毕业读了警校，毕业之后考到了本地公安局做了一名普通的警察，胡迪今年也上了高三。胡胡立生生意比较忙，对小儿子的管教放松了一些，平日里都是大儿子在照顾弟弟。

胡天收拾好了，青蓝色的警服裤子，黑色的尖头皮鞋，上半身一件白色的衬衫，外面套了一件风衣，胡天平时很少穿警服，实在是太扎眼了。胡天长得很帅，个子一米八，这也得益于胡立生的基因，胡立生也差不多这么高。胡天的五官也很立体，身材非常棒，平时坚持健身跑步和游泳，他是警队里出了名的帅哥。

他拿起车钥匙，朝门口焦急的不行的弟弟说了句，“走啦，小墨迹……”

胡天上了几年班省吃俭用的买了辆车，其实家里有车，但是他老爹不给他开，胡立生说了，你娶媳妇儿买房的钱我可以出，但是你用来出去玩耍的钱我绝对不出，车就是其中之一。弟弟不断的催促，眼看着就要迟到了，最后胡天连闯了几个红灯总算是在打铃之前把弟弟送进了学校。

然后他开着车慢慢的回到了警队，一进警队不少小姑娘都害羞的和他打着招呼，他颇为得意的啪的一声把车钥匙丢在座位上，然后换上警服，拿起热水壶给自己泡了一杯咖啡。一旁的老民警笑道，“小胡，又喝咖啡，是不是昨天晚上又出去浪去了？你爸没收拾你？”

胡天怕他爸的事儿全警队都知道，因为他又一次他犯了错误他老爹直接冲进警队把他揍了，虽然只是扇了两个耳光，但是也让他很难堪。他嘿嘿的笑道，“老爹不在家，出去战友聚会去了……”

“怎么，你爸出去战友聚会你就可以无法无天了吗？”

他一听这声音下的一激灵，这时候其他人站起来打招呼道，“张局好……”来人，不是别人，正是他们警队的主管领导张局长。张局长和胡天的老爹胡立生是战友，后来先一步退伍回到地方，从一个基层民警干起，一直干到现在。张局长对胡家这些年非常的照顾，胡天能分配到本地也是张局长在后面做了些工作。

胡天听到张局长的声音嗖的一下站起身来，连忙起身说道，“张局长，您……您回来了。”张局长和他爸一样，都去参加聚会了，如今张局长回来了，他爸胡立生……想到这儿胡天不由得觉得身子发紧。

张局长哼了一声说道，“你小子最好老实些，不然别怪我打你的小报告。”

胡天连忙点头称是，中午的时候胡天被安排出一趟警，完事儿了之后是下午四点多，他看了看时间给队长打了电话，说已经处理完毕了，想要直接回家。胡天虽然平日里生活上有些吊儿郎当的，但是工作上却非常认真，队长也非常信任他。电话里队长说道，“早点回去吧，不过刚才张局长气冲冲的来找你，你明天来警队的时候要小心……”

胡天不晓得张局长找自己是什么事情，不过他的心够大，安慰自己道，“反正要到明天呢，今天先回去好好的补个觉，这一天真是太累了。”于是开车便往家走。

到了家之后，他将车停在自己家的车库，发现老爹的豪车已经是停在了位置上，他撇撇嘴，心想真是差距太大了，他的车几百万，自己的车才十几万。不过他有些纳闷儿，今天老爸怎么这么早就回来了，按道理不应该在公司吗？

他打开家门，刚一进屋就见老爸胡立生坐在门口的客厅里看着报纸，或许是做贼心虚的缘故，胡天有些紧张，咳嗽了一声说道，“爸，回来了。今天下午出了一趟警，完事儿了我就直接回来了，晚上你想吃啥，我去准备。”

胡立生哼了一声说道，“别着急想着吃，去我书房跪着反省，一会儿我上去……”

胡天一听到反省二字头都大了，但是他知道此时此刻服从是最好的方式，他立刻走到自己的房间里，换上一身松快的家居服，万一一会儿要挨打的话，这身衣服比较好脱一些。然后他走进他爸的书房，走到最里面的墙角，慢慢的跪倒地上，身子绷直，双手紧贴大腿两侧，不敢有一丝懈怠。

胡立生见儿子进了书房，放下报纸叹了口气，拿起桌子上的茶杯呷了一口，然后站起身来走到客厅的一端，盯着墙上的照片看了一阵。墙上是一张他们的全家福，里面的胡立生穿了一身军官装，英姿勃勃，彼时尚在人世妻子也是温婉动人，两个孩子一人穿了一套迷彩服，笑的很灿烂，一转眼十年过去了。他们照完这张全家福没多久妻子突发重病，从那以后他一个人拖着一个十五岁的大儿子和一个八岁的小儿子就这样过了十年。

他叹气的功夫，屋门砰的一下被打开了，他回过头皱着眉头看了一眼来人，斥骂了一句，“一天天的能不能消停点儿，没个正型。”

进屋的人是他的小儿子胡迪，胡迪一听到他爸的声音，吓得就跟老鼠见了猫一样，立刻老老实实的换鞋，大气都不敢出。胡立生打量着小儿子，这小子这一年真是应了那句话，有苗不愁长。去年的这个时候也就一米七的样子，今年蹭蹭的窜到快一米八了，眼看着快又自己高了。

胡迪换了鞋小声的问了句，“我哥没下班吗？”

胡立生一下子想起来大儿子还在自己的书房跪着呢，自己刚才看着照片感慨半天了。他冷哼道，“书房呢，你今天没晚课？”胡迪已经上高三了，是要上晚课的。其实原本他是想逃课的，被他爸这样一问连忙说道，“我回来拿本书，这就走。”他匆忙的跑回自己的屋子，留下胡立生一个人在客厅。

胡立生已经习惯了小儿子对自己的态度，这小子怕自己怕到尽可能的避开自己，叹口气走向书房。他一进门就见大儿子正直挺挺的跪倒地上，身子微微的颤抖，心里反而有些不忍。大儿子从小虽然也调皮了一些，但是总体上还算是听话的，如今也已经是一名人民警察了，有了老战友的指导，肯定也不会差到哪儿去。

一想到张局长，胡立生的气儿蹭蹭的往上冒，张局长下午的时候给自己打了电话，告了这小子一状，要不然自己也不会直接让他跪着。

胡立生站到胡天的身后，冷声说道，“转过来吧，说说你反省的怎么样了。”

胡天觉得双腿发麻，听到老爹的这番话，连忙转过身来朝着老爹跪着，身子停止。他抬起头偷偷的看了老爹一眼，胡立生穿着一件部队的迷彩短袖，下半身是一件深蓝色的短裤，短袖紧紧的贴在身上，可以看得出他爹结实的腹肌。他这样跪着真好头对着他爹的腰际，短裤下面是一双结实有力的大腿，一道长长的疤痕很明显，那是他爹立军工的证据。

他低下头，想了一下半天才说道，“我……我反省好了。”

胡立生说道，“那你说说吧……”

他随手拉了把椅子坐下，伸出脚戳了戳儿子的胸口，“跪直了说。”

胡天的确有些撑不住了，努力的跪直了说道，“我不该出去混，不该玩儿到很外才回来，我知道错了。”

胡立生摇摇头说道，“唉，看来还是没想明白……去把家法拿来。”

胡天站起来，揉了揉膝盖，走到父亲书房的书桌前，打开抽屉从里面取出一个东西，这东西是让胡家兄弟俩最头疼的东西，每次见了他不光头疼，屁股更疼。这是一个板子，纯实木的板子，板子总体长度约六十公分长，上面的约十公分宽，下端是一段把手，板子上面烫着几个大字，胡家家法！这个板子是胡立生专门找了一个老木匠做的，老木匠知道胡立生做这个板子目的之后非常的赞赏，一分钱没收，还免费的送了一把戒尺。平时哥俩犯些小错误胡立生都是用小戒尺教训他们，只有犯了严重的错误才会被用这个板子教训。

胡天取来板子交到自己的父亲手上，然后开始往下脱衣服，他刚才特意换了一身家居服，白色棉质体恤被他一下子脱了下来，露出他结实的上半身。胡天继承了自己父亲爱运动的好习惯，虽然很爱玩儿，但是也很注重健身，结实的胸肌鼓鼓着，六块腹肌也已显露雏形，他的皮肤是健康的小麦色，看上去就好像模特一样。

胡立生看着儿子光着的上半身，没想到这小子最近保持的还不错，接着胡天开始脱掉自己灰色的家居短裤，结实的大腿也露了出来，身上只留了一件深蓝色的三角内裤，紧紧的包裹着他的臀部，内裤前面也是鼓鼓的。

胡天小声的说道，“爸，能不能……”

胡立生抬起头说道，“你说呢？家里的规矩都忘了吗？”

胡天连忙笑嘻嘻的说道，“不敢不敢，挨打要脱光嘛，我这就脱。”说完胡天一把脱掉自己内裤，赤裸的站到父亲面前，两瓣儿结实的臀大肌鼓鼓着，特别的诱人，如果是女孩子看见了肯定要尖叫的。

胡立生拍了拍自己的大腿说道，“趴过来！”

胡天用手挡着自己的裆部，害羞的挪到父亲的身边，慢慢的俯下身子趴到他爸的膝盖上，下体轻轻的抵在他爸的大腿上，屁股翘高等候他父亲的发落。

胡立生拿起板子轻轻的贴在大儿子的臀上，胡天屁股很翘，臀大肌很结实，大腿也是修长健硕，对于胡天这种严格要求自己保持身材的行为胡立生还是很满意的，但是眼瞎胡立生没有时间欣赏大儿子的身体，而是严厉的问道，“你出去浪到很晚的事儿另说，想想还有别的事儿要说的吗？”

胡天脑子拼命的转，他老爹出去见战友的这几天除了周末浪的很晚自己也没干啥呀，难道是自己浪的时候喝酒的事儿，前端是因为自己宿醉了一次的确惹得老爹不高兴了，于是他说道，“我……我喝酒了？”，这个语气是试探的，没想到换来了结结实实的一板子，狠狠的打在他的臀峰上，疼的他直咧嘴，“哎呦……爸，你轻点儿！”

胡立生听到这小子一点儿都没有意识到自己的错误，还在扯喝酒的事儿，手上不由自主的给了他一下子，他冷笑一声说道，“行啊，再给你一个机会，能不能想出来，想不出来，五十下打完，我告诉你犯啥错了……”

胡天瘪嘴说道，“你打吧，我是真想不出来了……”

胡立生听到胡天这样说，气的立刻狠狠的一板子抽在胡天的屁股蛋子上，胡天本能的叫了出来，“哎呦……一……”，挨打报数也是胡家的规矩，必须要大声喊出来，胡立生认为这样更加的羞耻，这样才能长记性。啪！啪！“二，哎呦，爸……三你轻点儿。”胡天从下就这样，从来不会安静的挨打，每次挨打嘴都不老实，胡立生不管这些，继续狠狠的揍着大儿子的屁股，十几板子下去之后，胡天的屁股已经是红扑扑的了，微微发肿。

胡立生一点儿都不留情，继续狠狠的揍着胡天的屁股，二十下，三十下，四十下，五十下，当胡天喊出“五十”的时候，立刻爬起来在地上跳来跳去的，不断地用手揉搓着他那滚烫的臀肉。一边揉一边委屈的说道，“爸，你打的太狠了…………”

胡立生呵斥道，“趴好，胆子越来越大了……你是想重新来一次吗？”

胡天吓得赶紧重新趴到他爸的腿上，也顾忌不上自己的形象，撅着红肿的屁股说道，“爸，五十下打完了总能告诉我错在哪儿了吧……”

胡立生冷笑道，“哼，你刚才的表现我很不满意，我先不说具体啥事儿，给你提个醒吧，今天早上的事儿……想不出来再来五十下，我给你第二个线索……”

胡天脑子轰的一声，一下子想明白了，脸色通红的说道，“不用，不用，我想明白了……我……我早上着急送小迪上学，闯了两个红灯……我，我知道错了！”

胡立生狠狠的一板子抽在胡天浑圆的臀瓣儿上，疼的胡天再次咧嘴，哀嚎着喊道，“不是吗，真没别的了……”

胡立生冷笑道，“答对了，奖励你的，你怎、么、这、么、不、长、心、呢？？！”胡立生咬着牙一字一顿的说道，每说一个字儿就狠狠打胡天的屁股一下，一连打了八下，胡天是一个劲儿的叫唤，“哎呦，我错啦，我错了，爸，轻点儿，哎呦……”

这时候书房外面胡迪听着里面声音，心里暗自为大哥感到悲哀，默默的祈祷了几句，朝着里面喊了一声，“爸，大哥，我上学了……”说完撒腿就跑，生怕惹到自己身上。

胡立生朝着门口哼了一声说道，“算他跑得快，不然他也跑不了，行了，这回就咱爷俩，咱们慢慢算算……说吧，该怎么打，打多少下？”

胡天咧着嘴皱着脸求饶道，“爸，爸，我知道错了，我明天还要去现场出警，坐班一天，您打狠了我怎么坐着呀……”

胡立生呵呵了一声，说道，“那正好，给你长长记性，打轻了还真对不住你……”

胡天恨不得立刻抽自己一个嘴巴，心想说这个干啥呀，自己的老爹啥脾气自己都忘了，他红着脸说道，“爸，那你说怎么打就怎么打吧……我认打认罚。”

胡立生说道，“你先起来，跪着，我先告诉你我为啥生气。”

胡天红着屁股爬起来，跪在他爹的脚下，伸出手给他爹揉了揉大腿，胡立生见儿子这么样子乖巧，也算是缓和了一些，叹口气说道，“我知道我之前不给你买车你憋了一肚子气，自己攒了钱买了车自然要好好的享受的，这些我都不说啥，但是第一，你闯红灯那是违法啊，你身为警察知法犯法你不羞愧吗？第二，我知道你的车在交警那儿已经登记了，你闯红灯他们会放你一马，但是你偶尔的一次因为任务还可以，你因为自己的私事儿一早上闯了三个红灯，交警队早把电话打到你们张局那儿了。第三，张局和我关系不错不假，但是你老犯错误，他就是想提拔你都不好意思啊……第四，闯红灯这么危险的行为，你们哥俩儿有个三长两短你让你爸我咋办。你说，我打你冤不冤……”

胡天眼眶一红，差点儿没哭出来，心里原本的委屈一扫而光，反而低着头小声的说道，“不冤，不冤，是我自己不懂事儿，惹您生气了，我明天就去给张局道歉……您打吧。”

胡立生说道，“我今天先打你一百板子，从明天开始，接下来的一周你不许开车……”胡天立刻摇头，胡立生眼睛一瞪说道，“你要是真想开，那我就打到你坐不了车……”胡天连忙说道，“我不开了，我一周不开车……”

胡立生说道，“趴好！”胡天立刻重新爬起来，趴到他爹的腿上，闭上眼睛，咬紧牙关，准备好迎接接下来的一百大板。胡立生揉了揉儿子的红屁股，之前一顿的责打一紧把屁股打的红肿了，摸上去软软的，热热的，很有弹性。他狠狠的捏了一把，疼的胡天直冒冷汗，然后挥动板子，狠狠的打在胡天臀上。

啪！“一……哎呦”

啪!“二，哎呦……”胡天一边数数一边叫唤，双腿不住的蹬来蹬去，下体在他爸的腿上不断地摩擦着，胡立生抽出一条腿来，双腿盘在一起，将胡天紧紧的夹住，用力的挥动板子，狠狠的抽在胡天的臀腿上，整个屁股通红一片，严重的地方渐渐发紫。

无十下打完之后，胡天已经喊得嗓子都哑了，出了一身的汗，整个身子都是湿哒哒的，胡立生一点儿都不留情，继续用板子狠狠的打着胡天的臀丘，红肿的臀丘在板子的摧残之下越来越肿，越来越紫，整个屁股已经没有一个好地方了。

他加快了速度，胡天拼命地挣扎，胡立生双腿用力不让胡天挣脱，胡立生除了经常锻炼之外，他还是一名业余的摔跤手，双腿盘的很有力，任凭胡天怎么挣扎都无法挣脱。胡立生的双臂又粗又装，结实的肌肉块儿鼓鼓着，手臂挥动着板子带着风声，每一下都结结实实的打在胡天的屁股上。

一百下打完之后，胡天仿佛做了一场剧烈运动一样，四肢瘫软的趴在他爸的腿上，胡立生让儿子起来，自己取来药酒让儿子重新趴回自己的腿上，一边抹一边叹道，“你都25了，能不能让我省点儿心，你说你这么大了我还得天天这么教训你，难道你将来娶了媳妇儿生了孩子也要被打屁股么？”

原本吱吱哇哇的胡天，再次安静了下来，他知道自己这次让父亲担心了，红着脸说道，“爸，我以后会注意，我知道错了，您别担心了。”

胡立生上完了药，扶起了胡天，抬起头看着赤裸着的大儿子，伸出手抱了胡天一下，胡天一下子有些不生硬，身子僵僵的站直了，胡立生又揉了揉胡天屁股，然后笑道，“不穿裤子等啥呢，还没挨够？”

胡天无奈的连忙穿上了内裤和家居裤，红着脸逃出了老爹的书房。回到自己的屋子里，他再次脱下裤子，看着自己发紫的屁股，想到一周不能开车，明天还要去出警，不由得一阵哀叹，“倒霉死啦！！”

胡立生在外面吼道，“喊什么，皮子又痒痒了吗？”

胡天吓得赶紧闭上嘴，把头埋进被子里狠狠的锤了锤床，发泄了一番。晚上睡觉的时候，胡天的屁股依旧是酸痛不已，一点儿都不敢躺着，只好趴着睡了一宿。

第二天早上，胡天洗漱完毕之后，刚要拿起车钥匙，就感受到一道寒光扫了过来，想到昨天的承诺，只好放下了，这时候胡立生说道，“去哪儿，今天我送你们……”胡天和胡迪哥俩面面相觑，仿佛上刑场一般跟在父亲后面，就这样开始了悲催的星期二。


End file.
